blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fallenshadows
Fallenpaw is a long-furred she-cat with black fur with a flash of orange on her chest. She has a long and plumy tail. Above the corner of her right eye, she has a small scar. She has azure-blue eyes, and is also fairly taller than an average cat. Note: I've added stuff to this since I've been on the allegiances, so this part is the actual full fursona. 'Personality' Fallenpaw loves talking to people, especially friends. She enjoys playing the games on the Fun and Games board, and the Warrior Games page. She tries to be supportive and give good advice on the Hug Page, but often fails at the advice part. She loves drawing and takes fursona requests. She has a problem in which she worries about almost everything. She can be forgetful, and always is concerned about doing something stupid or insulting, which she hates doing. She often looks stupid on chat, when it doesn't load for her, because she'll say something to "revive" chat when it in reality it's been working but not for her. (XD) She has a thing for writing this in third-person. Friends (Remove or add yourself if you want to!) * Daisyfrost (Daisystar Warrior Cat) *Iceflower (Icestar22) *Goldenpaw (Goldenpaw.Goldenfawn) *Darkpaw (Mistystar22) *Mistlepaw (SilverSkyClaw) * Wafflepaw (Waffle04) :P * Shiverfur (Shiverfur :P) * Laurelpaw (Laurel5040) * Willowpaw (Rainstep124) * Flowerstream (Flowerstream01) * Frostfeather (Frostfeather97) * Owlwater (Owlwater) * Robinpaw (Robin With Flying Feathers) *Sapphireheart (Sapphirecomet) *Thrush (Mistleheart) Fallen is amazing, funny, kind, caring, smart, wonderful and a fantastic friend <3 ~ Shiv On The Blog On BlogClan, Fallen is most often seen on the Hug Page, Name Generators Page, Warrior Names, and the Say Hi page. She goes on most of the other pages, but has gotten lazy on the Discussion Pages and the Warrior Games page. She is also often on Live Chat. She will write more of this laterrrrr. She writes fanfiction occasionally, but mostly just reads it. She especially likes Winter's, Cypresswind's, Duskpaw's, and Icy's fanfictions. She 'On The Wiki' On the Wiki, Fallen can be found on the Main RP forum, the Fun and Games forum, and occasionally the Side Roleplays forum. (although she recently sorta went inactive with the RP) She goes on the Chat every few days. She can often be found adding stuff to her Fursona page, or adding coding to her User Page. She'll occasionally add categories to pages without them, fix typos, and add links. Trivia *She has four pets. Three dogs named Lucy, Luna, and Finn; as well as a cat named Squirtle. *She has a brother, who might join BlogClan. *She has written one article, which was a list of medicine cat herbs. She's written a second one, which is about naming Clans. Both of which were written under her first name, Nightpaw. She's recently written a third article, which is under her current name. *She takes the following dance classes: Tap, Jazz, Ballet, Street Funk, and Lyrical. **She is in Tap/Jazz 3(a combo class), Ballet Intermediate 1, Street Funk Beginner 2, and Lyrical Beginner 1 **She wants to add Modern or contemporary to the list. **She tried out for her studio's dance team. She did not make it. *Her birthday is August 24, her Clanniversary is December 4, and her Wikiversary is January 22. *She has chronic nausea. *She has been shipped with Shiverfur. **It's also her favorite ship ;) *Her warrior name is Fallenshadows. Silv is the one who came up with. Many thanks to her. <3 **She has been considering making it two words (Fallen Shadows) like Shivering Rose She is thinking about this because the name is a liiiiiitle long. *She loves baking. She also likes cooking, but she prefers baking. *She's knows how to code. She can't do the awesome '''works that Steppy and Wollow do, but she can things like this gradient, and the stuff on her Profile Page. *She loves the following book series: Warriors(duh), Harry Potter, Spirit Animals, The Menagerie, Foxcraft, Wings of Fire, The Mrs. Murphy Mysteries(I don't know what it's actually called), Disney's Descendents, and many more she doesn't feel like listing. *Her favorite TV show is Star Wars Rebels. **Closely followed by Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. *Her favorite Movie is any Star Wars move. *If you can't tell, she's obsessed with Star Wars. *She's cyber-schooled. *Her least favorite food is rice. *She's a cheese person(meaning she loves cheese). *She's also a bread person. *She got moved up a level in her Ballet classes once. (She skipped Beginner Ballet 3) *Her favorite fruit is a tie between cherries, nectarines, and strawberries. *Her favorite vegetable is carrots. *She partially attended the July 2017 Wiki gathering. as a lion. '''Ships She has been shipped with Shiverfur(Shivallen/Dallaiber). :) She has, as of 6/11/2016, been shipped with Waffle(Wallen) She likes these ships: BlogClan * Flo X Birchy (Flirch) *Daisy X Frosty (Frodaisy) *Goldi X Silv (Waffoldi) *Flame X Shrek (Shame) *Lily X Winter (Litter) *Shiv X Myself (Shivallen) *Gummy X Stoat (Goat) Wings of Fire * Moonwatcher X Winter (Winterwatcher) * Moonwatcher X Qibli (Moonbli) (I like winterwatcher but I prefer Moonbli :P ) * Clay X Peril (Cleril) * Turtle X Kinkajou (Turtajou) * Fatespeaker X Starflight (Starspeaker) * Sunny X Starflight (Sunnyflight. I prefer Starspeaker but I like this one) * Darkstalker X Clearsight (Darksight) * Fathom X Indigo (Fathigo?) * Sunny X Starspeaker (Sunnyspeaker) Star Wars * Kanan X Hera (Kanera) * Ezra X Sabine (i don't know what this one is called. Ezrabine I guess???) * Lea X Han (idon'tknowagain maybe Lan???) * there's more I can't think of I think at least I think at least. (thinkythinkthinky) Fanfiction *Fireflies- This was a one-shot. It was written in first-person, and featured a NightClan apprentice, Icepaw. * Crimsonjag's Shadow- This is a novella, that is in progress at the moment. It features a StormClan warrior, Crimsonjag. It has been put on hold for now. * Whispers of the Ancient Spirit- Another one-shot, created for an art contest. * A Rose That No Longer Shivers Alone- a one-shot because I felt like it. * Out of the Darkness, Into the Light- a one-shot/ * I wrote something else that I don't remember the name of. Galleries Fallenpaw.png|Fallenpaw, drawn by Stoaty. Fallen.png|Fallenpaw, drawn by Juni. Fallenpaw.jpg|Fallenpaw, drawn by Daisy. Wafflepaw.fallenpaw.jpg|Fallenpaw, drawn by Waffle. Animal Gallery 20160912 210353.jpg IMAG0023.jpg IMG 20170304 110054741.jpg KINDLE CAMERA 1373052484000.jpg Socks.jpg Gallery of Fursonas Fallen has Drawn Img172.jpg Img178.jpg Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay